Once Upon a Dream
by Luna QueenBlossom
Summary: Una pequeña adaptación del cuento "La Bella Durmiente" con la mejor pareja de todas... ¡BBRae! Reto propuesto por Cintriux, del foro: Opposites Attract: La cafetería de Té & Tofu.


Hola amable gente que se tomó la molestia de leer esta adaptación de la película "La Bella Durmiente" de Walt Disney, espero que lo disfruten. Este one-shot forma parte de un reto propuesto por la increíble Cintriux, del foro: Opposites Attract: La cafetería de Té & Tofu.

Fans del BBRae, les aconsejo que se den una vuelta ;)

Disclaimer: La serie Teen Titans, así como la canción Once Upon a Dream no me pertenecen. La canción es de Emily Osment

_En cursiva son los versos de la canción_

* * *

><p>•••<em><strong>La Bella Durmiente<strong>_•••

Se podía presenciar un bello atardecer en Jump City. Era un día de verano y los titanes realizaban sus típicos hobbies en la torre.

La linda y simpática Starfire arrullaba a Sedita, quien había comido demasiado hace algunas horas

-Vamos pequeña, tienes que dormir- pedía la tamaraneana un poco desesperada. Llevaba horas tratando de que su adorable mascota durmiera -Por favor...-

La larva comenzó a llorar con mucha fuerza a tal grado que terminó rompiendo el espejo, la ventana y otros objetos de cristal en el cuarto de Starfire, además de sus tímpanos.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, mostrando a su compañera de equipo y mejor amiga.

-Por favor Starfire, haz que esa cosa se calle- pidió Raven un poco molesta -Estoy tratando de meditar...-

La joven empática cerró la puerta y la pelirroja suspiró derrotada.

De repente se le vino una gran idea a la cabeza.

-Ya no llores, Sedita. Star va a contarte una bella historia de amor- dijo la alienígena con una sonrisa mientras su larva paraba de llorar.

La joven se sentó en su cama, cubrió a Sedita con una pequeña manta y sonrió.

-El cuento se llama "La Bella Durmiente"- comenzó a hablar -Y sucedió hace mucho tiempo, cuándo había castillos, reyes y hadas...-

* * *

><p>En el bello reino de Azarath todos hablaban de la buena nueva: la Reina Arella tendría una hija. Después de mucho tiempo, los reyes serían padres y tendrían una heredera.<p>

Así que el día del nacimiento de la hermosa princesita el pueblo organizó una enorme pachanga

Hubo muchos invitados de diferentes reinos, entre ellos el rey Mark, quien junto con el Rey Trigón (después de una dura y larga plática) habían decidido comprometer al principito Garfield (hijo del rey Mark) con la bella princesita Rachel.

-¡Más le vale a tu hijo demostrar que se merece a mi preciosa nena!- dijo el rey Trigón con algunas "copas" demás -Sino... ¡Yo mismo lo desterraré de mi reino y le romperé cada uno de sus huesitos!-

-Trigón, por favor...- dijo la reina Arella algo avergonzada -Apenas es un niño-

-¿Y? Desde pequeños hay que enseñarles que en ésta vida los que manda son los suegros- dijo el rey Trigón con determinación mientras bebía su décima botella

Mientras tanto, el guapo príncipe Garfield de 3 años, observaba a la princesita en su cuna

-¡Hola!- saludó el pequeñito con una sonrisa

La princesa lo miró inexpresiva

-¿Qué le dijo una uva verde a una uva morada?... ¡Ya respira!- dijo el principito mientras moría de risa

La pequeña Rachel lo miró con el seño fruncido

-Es un chiste Rae Rae, se supone que debes reírte- explicó Garfield

La princesita infló sus mejillas inconforme con su sobrenombre, gesto que hizo reír más al pequeño príncipe

Las trompetas anunciaron la llegada de los invitados de honor y una melodía comenzó a sonar (*El tema de los Teen Titans)

-¡Han llegado Los Teen Fairies!- anunció un miembro de la corte mientras dos chicos y una chica entraban al castillo.

Hubo muchas reacciones entre el público como gritos, aplausos, desmayos, e incluso una prenda íntima cayó en la cabeza de uno de los chicos. El más alto del grupo quitó la prenda de su cabeza un tanto avergonzado

-Con ustedes, el hada líder; Robin...- dijo el hombre mientras un apuesto joven de cabello negro peinado con las puntas hacia arriba aparecía en el lugar. Portaba un traje con los colores de un semáforo junto con un antifaz.

-El hada Cyborg...- dijo el presentador mientras el joven alto, moreno y de complexión robusta aparecía. Portaba un atuendo muy adelantado a su época

-Y la bella hada Starfire- finalizó el hombre mientras una hermosa joven pelirroja, de piel bronceada aparecía. Portaba un top y una falda en color morado

-¿Quién dijo que Robin sería el líder?- preguntó Cyborg molesto

-Todos sabemos que soy el indicado para el puesto- respondió Robin con aires de grandeza

-Por favor amigos, no peleemos aquí- pidió amablemente la joven pelirroja

-AMIGOS... Dijo AMIGOS... Volvió a dejarte en la friendzone- se burlaba en voz baja el joven moreno mientras que Robin apretaba los puños

Los tres se acercaron a los reyes y se inclinaron mostrando respeto

-Buenos tardes, majestades...- saludó el pelinegro

-Espero su día esté resultando glorioso...- habló con una sonrisa Starfire

-Hemos venido a mostrarle nuestra lealtad a la princesa Rachel- habló con alegría Cyborg

-Muchísimas gracias- dijo la reina conmovida mientras les daba permiso de acercarse a la bebé

Los tres jóvenes se acercaron a la princesita

-¡Miren, es una pequeña angelita!- exclamó Starfire mientras se acercaba a la cuna de la princesita y la tomó en sus brazos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de Rachel

-Tú no necesitas don de la belleza. Estoy segura de que serás una hermosa joven- dijo la pelirroja con determinación y preparó su varita -Mi don para ti será una grandiosa voz...- agregó mientras algunos polvos mágicos verdes cubrían a la princesa

Le pasó la bebé a su líder con una sonrisa

Robin sonrió mientras la princesa lo miraba sin expresión -Yo no soy muy bueno con los dones...- habló el joven -Pero podría concederte el don de la inteligencia y valentía, así serás una gran mujer- dijo mientras preparaba su varita y polvos rojos cubrían a la princesa

Con delicadeza pasó a Rachel en brazos de su compañero

Cyborg la tomó con alegría en brazos -¿Onta bebé? ¡Aquí ta! ¡Agugutata, agugutata!- dijo y comenzó a hacer distintos gestos para que la princesa riera, pero ella no cambiaba la expresión de su rostro

-Vaya carácter...- murmuró el moreno para si mismo y dejó a la princesa en su cuna. Comenzó a pensar en el don que le pondría mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su varita.

De repente un fuerte viento hizo que las puertas del castillo se abrieran bruscamente. El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un oscuro gris. Rayos adornaban el cielo y truenos ensordecían a los presentes.

Entonces, en medio del salón apareció el hechicero más malvado y temido de todos los tiempos... ¡Malchior!

Tenía una sonrisa ladina en su rostro

-¿Por qué ha venido?- preguntó Starfire detrás de su líder

-No lo sé, pero no creo que sea algo bueno...- respondió Robin mirando al hechicero

-Vaya vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo Malchior con malicia mientras una extraña ave de ojos azules se posaba en su hombro -¿Hacen una fiesta sin invitarme?-

-Es que nadie querría un vejestorio anticuado como tú en una fiesta...- respondió Cyborg encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Es una pregunta retórica, no deberías contestarla!- dijo indignado el hechicero. Sin embargo, su rostro recuperó la malicia -¡Que hermosa niña!- dijo mirando la cuna donde se encontraba la princesita

En eso, el príncipe Garfield se interpuso entre la cuna y el hechicero con la determinación marcada en sus brillantes ojos verdes

-¡Qué conmovedor! No te preocupes, enano. No le haré daño a la pequeña, no aun...- dijo Malchior mientras miraba con burla al pequeño príncipe.

Se acercó para mirar mejor a la princesa -Verdaderamente es hermosa, y lo será más cuando crezca...- dijo mientras la bebé lo miraba incómoda

-¡Pedófilo! ¡Aléjate de ella!- gritó Starfire molesta

-Lamentamos no haberlo invitado, señor...- dijo la reina Arella temerosa mientras el rey miraba con desprecio a Malchior

El hechicero rio -No se preocupen... He decidido concederle un don a la pequeña para mostrar mi generosidad...- dijo con cierta malicia

Los Teen Fairies se pusieron en posición de ataque. Hubo un silencio sepulcral

-La princesa crecerá sana, inteligente y hermosa. Será respetada por muchos y muchas. Pero...- habló Malchior mirando a los reyes -¡Al cumplir los dieciséis años, justo antes de que el sol se oculte, ella se pinchará el dedo con el huso de una rueca y caerá en el sueño profundo de la muerte!- finalizó lanzando el poderoso hechizo hacia la princesa Rachel

Rio malévolamente mientras los Teen Fairies trataban de atacarlo, pero el hechicero desapareció sin dejar rastro

Arella abrazó a su hija mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. El rey Trigón abrazaba a su esposa. Del enojo que le había causado la presencia de aquel hechicero su ebriedad se había esfumado.

-No se preocupen, altezas. Cyborg aún no ha dado su don...- habló Robin con calma

-¿Significa que desharán ese horrible hechizo?- preguntó esperanzada la reina

-¡¿Está loca?! ¡Ese hechizo lo lanzó Malchior! ¡Malchior! ¡Es uno de los más poderosos e inteligentes hechiceros!- gritó Cyborg alterado.

Robin golpeó a su compañero en el estómago dejándolo sin aire

-No puede romperlo, pero puede suavizarlo...- dijo la joven hada pelirroja

Cyborg se acercó a la cuna de la pequeña princesa.

Entonces una grandiosa idea pasó por su mente. Miró de reojo al príncipe Garfield con una sonrisa. Había admirado el valor con el que estaba dispuesto a defender a Rachel.

-Efectivamente, la princesa se pinchará el dedo con el huso de una rueca, más no morirá...- habló el moreno mientras polvos azules rodeaban a la bebé -Caerá en un sueño del que sólo será capaz de despertar con un beso de amor...- finalizó mientras un ligero rubor cubría las mejillas del pequeño príncipe

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Pero qué carajo...- comenzó a hablar Trigón mientras veía de mala manera a Garfield, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe por parte de su esposa

-Shh... ¿No ves que el hada acaba de salvar la vida de nuestra hija?- dijo la reina con reproche.

* * *

><p>Ese mismo día, los reyes ordenaron que todas las ruecas del reino fuesen quemadas.<p>

Los Teen Fairies veían desde una habitación la hoguera que se encontraba en medio del palacio.

-No creo que eso sea suficiente para detener a Malchior...- comentó Robin

-Ese pedófilo no estará tranquilo hasta lograr su cometido...- dijo Cyborg

-¿Y qué podríamos hacer para protegerla?- preguntó Starfire quien ya se había encariñado con la princesita

-¡Tengo una idea!- gritó Cyborg -Podemos...- el pelinegro le tapó la boca callándolo por un momento

-Nos podrían escuchar... Vengan...- el líder de los Teen Fairies encogió a sus compañeros y al mismo. Juntos, entraron en un pequeño joyero.

-¡Podemos convertir a la princesa en waffles!- por fin habló emocionado el moreno

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron sus amigos

-Si los waffles no tienen dedos , y eso es igual a no pincharse el dedo- explicó Cyborg sabiamente

-¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de que alguien por "accidente" se coma a la princesa?- preguntó el líder

El moreno pareció pensarlo -Tienes razón...- dijo derrotado

-Necesitamos pensar en otra cosa... ¿Qué tal en un jarrón?- sugirió Robin

-No, podría caérsele a alguien y diríamos: Bye bye princesita...- dijo el moreno negando con la cabeza -Podríamos...-

-¡Lo tengo!- gritó la pelirroja emocionada asustando a sus compañeros -Malchior estará tan ocupado buscando a una princesa que no se preocuparía en buscar a una campesina...-

-¿De qué estás hablando, Star?- preguntó el pelinegro

-De que un grupo de campesinos cuidarán a la pequeñita en el bosque...- explicó con una sonrisa

-Esas personas de verdad son bondadosas, ¿Quiénes son?- habló Cyborg con curiosidad

-¡Pues nosotros!- exclamó Starfire sonriendo

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los dos chicos en shock

-Pero ni siquiera sé cambiar un pañal, ¿Cómo rayos cuidaré a una bebé por 16 años?- preguntó el líder hiperventilándose

-Aprenderemos sobre la marcha...- dijo con tranquilidad la pelirroja mientras cambiaba su vestuario al de una pueblerina

-Por lo menos tendremos la magia...- dijo en un susurro Cyborg

-¡No podremos ocupar magia!- dijo alterada la pelirroja mientras le quitaba las varitas y alas a sus amigos

-¡¿Estás diciendo que viviremos como simples y débiles mortales durante dieciséis largos años?- preguntó el moreno con hiperventilación

-Sí- respondió Star mientras cambiaba las ropas de sus amigos por unas de campesinos -Yo les diré el plan a sus majestades-

Y con un último hechizo, los Teen Fairies volvieron a su tamaño y fueron a decirles a los reyes la idea.

Con dolor en su corazón, los monarcas aceptaron el plan y vieron partir a su pequeña hija en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

><p>Pasaron varios años, y cada vez estaba más cerca la fecha en la que se celebrarían los dieciséis años de la princesa.<p>

Muy lejos del reino, en las ruinas un antiguo palacio, el hechicero Malchior estaba furioso, pues no había ninguna pista de la princesa y su poderoso hechizo aun no se había realizado.

-¡¿Dónde está esa criatura?!- exclamó Malchior furioso -Parece que se la tragó la tierra-

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?- preguntó un ave posada en su hombro -Es sólo una chica común y corriente-

-No es una chica común y corriente, Terra...- dijo el hechicero -Ella es la hija del rey Trigón, quien por años ha sido mi enemigo. ¿Qué mejor que lastimar al rey por medio de su hija?- agregó con maldad -¿Has averiguado algo?-

El ave cambio de forma, convirtiéndose en una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules

-El príncipe Garfield ya es todo un hombre, y muy guapo...- dijo con malicia la chica

-Supongo que el ni siquiera ha de saber donde se encuentra la princesa...- dijo Malchior riendo -¿Podrías encargarte de el, en caso de que sea necesario?- preguntó a Terra y ella asintió -Ahora, busca una joven de 16 años. Ojos amatistas y cabello morado...-

-¡A la orden, jefe!- dijo la chica. Volvió a convertirse en ave y salió del palacio

* * *

><p>Los Teen Fairies habían hecho un gran trabajo criando a la princesa Rachel. Haciéndose pasar por sus tíos, ellos la llamaron Raven.<p>

Hermosa con largo cabello morado y de ojos amatistas, inteligente y valiente, así había crecido Raven. Vivía cómodamente con las tres hadas sin sospechar sobre las identidades de cada uno.

-¡Estás haciendo trampa Cy!- reclamaba Robin mientras dejaba sus cartas de póker sobre la mesa

-¡Claro que no!- dijo el moreno con seguridad

-¡Claro que sí!- recriminó el pelinegro

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-¡¿Podrían callarse?! Estoy tratando de leer...- dijo Raven con poca paciencia mientras en su mano derecha sostenía un libro

-Uy Uy... Que carácter...- susurró Cyborg

-Tía Star, ¿Cómo los soportas?- preguntó la joven de ojos amatistas

-Con esfuerzo, paciencia y dedicación...- habló la pelirroja mientras preparaba algo de comida

Raven rodó los ojos -¿Puedo salir?- preguntó monótonamente

-Por supuesto. ¿Ya sabes las reglas?- dijo Starfire

-No alejarme demasiado y no hablarle a extraños.- respondió la joven de amatistas con monotonía

-¡Esa es mi niña!- dijo con orgullo la pelirroja mientras le pasaba una capa morada a Raven - Regresa antes de la una. Cuídate...- agregó mientras veía a la joven salir

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Starfire brincó de emoción

-¡Manos a la obra!- gritó mientras comenzaba a sacar algunos utensilios de cocina

-¿A qué te refieres, Star?- preguntó Robin quien ahora jugaba ajedrez con Cyborg

-¿Han olvidado que día es hoy?- preguntó la pelirroja

-¿Viernes?- respondió el moreno con otra pregunta mientras se deshacía de la torre de su oponente

-Eso lo sé, amigo Cy. Me refiero a que día es hoy...- dijo Starfire

-¡Cierto!- exclamó Cyborg con una sonrisa mientras los ojitos de Star se iluminaban -¡Hoy es viernes de WAFFLES!- gritó con alegría

La pelirroja no sabía si reír o llorar. Miró a su líder con esperanza

-Robin... Tú sabes que día es hoy, ¿Verdad?- habló con una sonrisa

El pelinegro comenzó a rascarse la nuca de nerviosismo

-Hoy... Hoy es... Hoy es...- trató de responder Robin pero no recordaba

Starfire suspiró derrotada. -Hoy es el día en el que Raven cumple dieciséis años...-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tan pronto?!- exclamaron sus amigos

La pelirroja asintió

-Mi niña se está convirtiendo en una mujer adulta...- dijo Cyborg mientras lloraba cómicamente -¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!-

Robin posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo

-¡He decidido hacerle un vestido!- dijo Starfire con estrellitas en sus ojos -Necesito un modelo...- agregó con un tono tierno mientras miraba a sus amigos

-Tienes razón Star. Ya que es un trabajo duro...- dijo Cyborg seriamente dando un paso adelante -Robin será el modelo, si quieres yo me encargó del pastel- agregó con una sonrisa

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el pelinegro inconforme

-Desde luego amigo Cy, encárgate de que quede delicioso. Vamos amigo Robin...- dijo Starfire entusiasta mientras se llevaba a rastras al líder de los Teen Fairies

* * *

><p>En el bosque, Raven había encontrado la paz que necesitaba.<p>

Un suave viento y la buena sombra de un árbol le habían proporcionado el lugar perfecto para leer.

Tan inmersa estaba en su lectura que no notó que era observada. O eso creía esa persona.

-¡Buuuu!- gritó un apuesto chico esperando asustar a la joven, cosa que no sucedió

-Hola Garfield- dijo la chica sin dejar de leer

-¿Por qué no te asustaste Rae?- dijo el chico sentándose a un lado de la chica

-Es Raven. Garfield, te lo he dicho muchas veces...- dijo Raven seriamente

-Lo sé, pero suena mejor Rae- dijo el joven que era nada más ni menos que el príncipe Garfield

Raven le lanzó una mirada asesina

El joven rio un poco. Después suspiró

-¿Sucede algo, Gar?- preguntó la joven de ojos amatistas

-Nada...- respondió Garfield con la mirada perdida -Estaba recordando cuando te encontré aquí...- agregó con un poco de burla mientras Raven se ruborizaba

**-**_**Flash Back**_**-**

Hace un par de años_..._

Raven caminaba hacia al bosque. Iba recogiendo todo tipo de bayas comestibles. Como era de costumbre, la joven solía cantar cuando estaba sola. Y ese día no era la excepción:

_-I know you-_

_-I walked with you-_

_-Once upon a dream-_

Recordaba las veces que soñaba con bellos ojos esmeraldas

_-I know you-_

_-The gleam in your eyes-_

_-Is so familiar, a gleam-_

Cerca de ahí, el príncipe Garfield paseaba en su caballo.

_-I know it's true-_

_-That visions are seldom-_

_-All they seem-_

Buscó un lugar cercano al lago para descansar. De repente, una melodiosa voz llegó a sus oídos…

_-But if I know you-_

_-I know what you'll do-_

_-You'll love me at once-_

_-The way you did once upon a dream-_

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente al lugar donde se encontraba Raven…

-_Once upon a time-_

_-I dreamed we'd be together-_

_-In love forever-_

Al verla quedó maravillado con la naturalidad de su belleza…

_-Once upon a night-_

_-I was wishing for a never, a never ending-_

Raven cantaba con gran armonía sin percatarse de que tenía compañía

_-Once upon a time-_

_-Once upon a night-_

_-Once upon a wish-_

_-Once upon a dream-_

Garfield estaba tan distraído con la hermosa joven que no notó que había una piedra considerablemente grande y tropezó cayendo de cara en el suelo.

-¡Auch!- exclamó el joven e inmediatamente Raven dejó de cantar

La joven no sabía si acercarse o no

Garfield se levantó poco a poco -Lamento haberte interrumpido. De verdad lo siento...- se disculpó

Raven lo miró con precaución

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la joven

-Sí...- respondió el chico sobando su rostro -¿Cómo te llamas?-

Raven recordó las reglas impuestas por sus tíos. Sin embargo, los ojos del joven le resultaban conocidos. Tales como los que presenciaba en sueños. Además, el chico le inspiraba confianza

-Raven...- respondió finalmente la joven de ojos violetas -¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?-

-Garfield- dijo el joven con una sonrisa y una especie de reverencia -En verdad lamento la interrupción...-

La joven se sonrojó repentinamente. Alguien la había escuchado cantar y no era muy dada a demostrar aquel don ante personas que no fuesen sus tíos

-Sólo olvida que oíste eso- dijo Raven mientras continuaba recogiendo bayas

-¿Por qué? Tienes una bonita voz...- halagó Garfield mientras miraba aquellos ojos amatistas de Raven. Le resultaban familiares

El sonrojo de la joven aumentó

-Gracias...- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, puesto que ella no solía sonreír.

Una pequeña y divertida conversación comenzó entre ellos, incluyendo algunos chistes malos de parte de Garfield

-Solía trabajar en una fábrica de vidrio pero la fábrica quebró...- dijo el joven de ojos esmeraldas mientras comenzaba a reír

Raven sólo rodó los ojos

-Me tengo que ir- dijo la joven despidiéndose -Nos vemos...-

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- preguntó Garfield

-Quizás...-respondió Raven con tono monótono mientras caminaba hacia su hogar

**-**_**Fin del Flash Back-**_

Desde ese día, Garfield siempre había ido al bosque a encontrarse con Raven y una extraña amistad inició entre ellos. Claro, con el tiempo aquella amistad comenzaba a convertirse en algo más

El joven de ojos esmeraldas notó que Raven había vuelto a su lectura

-A veces detesto ser príncipe...- soltó de repente

La joven de ojos amatistas detuvo su lectura y giró su vista hacia el

-¿Por qué?- preguntó

-Mis padres deciden lo que es mejor para mí...- dijo Garfield mientras se encogía de hombros

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Raven

-Como escoger con quien me casaré...- respondió el joven

El corazón de Raven se encogió, más no supo porque. O quería negarlo...

-Pues nadie debería decidir por ti...- dijo la joven de ojos amatistas mirando hacia el horizonte

Garfield sonrió mirando a la joven

-Rae, tengo que decirte algo muy importante...- dijo el joven un poco nervioso –He querido decírtelo desde hace tiempo…-

Raven notó que la luz del Sol indicaba el mediodía

-Oh Oh. Olvidé que tenía que regresar temprano- dijo la joven poniéndose de pie. Cerró su libro

-¿Tan pronto? Enserio Rae, tengo algo que decirte...- insistió Garfield

-Si quieres me lo dices hoy, ésta noche en la cabaña del bosque...- dijo Raven

El joven sonrió coquetamente -¿Entonces es una cita?- preguntó galantemente

-¡No lo tomes tan así!- exclamó la joven un poco molesta mientras Garfield reía.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la pequeña cabaña<p>

-¡Oh la la!- exclamó Cyborg colocando una fresa en la punta de una pirámide de waffles y hotcakes bañados en crema batida -¡El pastel está listo!- gritó con emoción

Starfire y Robin giraron su vista a observar el "hermoso" pastel hecho por su amigo. Parecía que en cualquier momento la pirámide se desplomaría.

-Que original, Cy- dijo el pelinegro con burla

-Te está quedando bien Cyborg- dijo nerviosamente la pelirroja

-Pero el vestido te está quedando mejor, Star- halagó el moreno mirando todos los trozos mal cosidos de tela violeta -Es más, a Robin le sienta muy bien ese atuendo- agregó con burla mientras su líder se cruzaba de brazos

-¿Verdad que si?- dijo una alegre Starfire -Estoy tratando de mejorar el diseño. Quizá le agregue algunas cuentas o lentejuelas-

-Me gustaría decir algo respecto a todo esto...- comenzó a hablar Robin

-Dinos que sucede amigo Robin- dijo la pelirroja mientras la palabra "amigo" resonaba en la cabeza del pelinegro. Trató de ignorar el hecho

-No creo que los regalos le gusten a Raven...- dijo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Starfire con tristeza mientras Cyborg contenía las lágrimas como podía

-No lo tomen a mal- comenzó a hablar el pelinegro -Es que no somos muy buenos con las cosas de humanos...-

-¡Somos un asco de tíos!- exclamó el moreno mientras lloraba dramáticamente junto con la pelirroja

-¡Yo no dije eso!- dijo Robin tratando de calmar a sus amigos pero estos aumentaron el llanto.

El pelinegro resopló molesto y bajó al sótano de la cabaña

Regresó con tres varitas en las manos y se las entregó a sus compañeros

-¡Tomen, yo me encargaré de limpiar!- dijo mientras los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaban

-Lo había olvidado por completo. ¡Gracias Robin!- dijo Starfire mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su líder

-De... De nada- dijo Robin con un pequeño rubor

-¡Gracias!- exclamó Cyborg mientras comenzaba a sacar los utensilios e ingredientes para el pastel

Ninguno se percató de que habían dejado las ventanas abiertas.

Cyborg terminó el pastel rápidamente, así que se encontraba aburrido mirando como sus amigos trabajaban.

Un travesura pasó por su mente e hizo que el cabello de Robin se tornara color azul

Molesto, en ese momento el peli-azul regresó a negro el color de su cabello mientras continuaba con sus deberes

El moreno rio, entonces hizo que la nariz de su líder se volviera pico de tucán

-¡Cyborg!- exclamó molesto Robin y volvió su nariz a la normalidad

El moreno reía sin parar hasta que notó que su líder le había colocado un conjunto rosa de bailarina

Furioso volvió a su líder en ratón, y éste a su vez lo convirtió en rana. De esa forma, Cyborg convirtió a Robin en caracol y el lo convirtió en gusano

Continuaron lanzándose toda clase de hechizos mientras que Star continuaba con el labor del vestido ignorando a los otros dos.

* * *

><p>Terra, el cuervo de Malchior, volaba sobre el bosque. Alcanzó a observar a la joven Raven que caminaba por el bosque<p>

-¿Será ella? No es una chica bonita...- dijo con envidia en su voz

Pronto notó como distintas clases de polvos mágicos salían de una cabaña (producto de la pequeña pelea entre Cyborg y Robin), y decidió acercarse

Tomó forma humana y asomó su cabeza por la ventana. Sin embargo, quedó convertida en cerdo.

-¡¿Pero que demonios es esto?!-exclamó mirándose con repulsión. Otro hechizo cayó sobre ella y quedó convertida en elefante

De repente tanto ella como los Teen Fairies escucharon la melodiosa voz de Raven

_-I know you-_

_-I danced with you once upon a night-_

-¡Ha vuelto!- anunció Starfire -¡Rápido!- dijo viendo su obra terminada -Debemos escondernos...-

Los chicos volvieron a la normalidad y se apresuraron a esconder

Terra se transformó de nuevo en ave

La joven de ojos amatistas seguía cantando mientras abría la puerta

_-There we were_

_-Wishing this dance-_

_-Would last forever all time-_

Finalmente entró a la cabaña

-Estoy en casa...- dijo monótonamente

Después observó con sorpresa el hermoso vestido violeta con detalles en negro que la pelirroja había hecho.

Notó un pequeño pero lindo pastel que había sobre la mesa

-¡Sorpresa!- exclamaron sus "tíos" saliendo del escondite. Todos les dieron un abrazo -¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-

-No sé que decir... Muchas gracias- dijo Raven con una pequeña sonrisa

-No fue nada, de hecho fue muy fácil- dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa

Los 4 se sentaron a disfrutar un pedazo de aquel pastel, que estaba delicioso

-Tengo algo que decirles...- comenzó a hablar Raven

-Nosotros también, pero empieza tú...- dijo Robin

-He invitado a un amigo esta noche...- dijo la joven de ojos violetas

Los Teen Fairies abrieron enormemente los ojos y soltaron las cucharas con las que comían el pastel

La joven de amatistas alzó una ceja

-¿Quieres decir que hiciste amistad con un extraño?- preguntó Cyborg seriamente

-No es un extraño... Técnicamente- respondió Raven -Lo conozco desde hace 2 años, el es importante para mí...- agregó con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

_-Está enamorada...-_ se dijo mentalmente la pelirroja

-Lo siento Raven, pero no podrás verlo hoy...- dijo Robin seriamente

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la joven de amatistas

-Porque está noche te regresaremos a tus padres, los reyes Trigón y Arella...- dijo Cyborg

-¿Están bromeando? Eso es imposible... Porque entonces yo sería...- comenzó a hablar Raven

-¿Una princesa? Lo eres, la princesa Rachel. Además, ya estás comprometida desde que naciste con el hijo del rey Mark...- dijo con tristeza Starfire

-Díganme que todo esto es una mentira...- dijo Raven en shock mientras se levantaba de la mesa –No puede ser cierto eso-

-Lo siento Raven, pero no podrás volver a ver a ese joven- dijo Robin seriamente

Aquella seriedad en sus tres tíos lo había confirmado. Todo era verdad. Raven se retiró corriendo a su habitación

Terra voló hacia el palacio de Malchior, ya tenía información necesaria.

* * *

><p>En el reino vecino, el rey Mark veía como su hijo llegaba de algún paseo<p>

-Garfield, ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?- dijo en cuanto el joven se acercó -Vete a cambiar, no verás a tu futura mujer con esa ropa de domingo en la mañana...-

-Ya me ha visto así...- dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa boba de enamorado

-¿Cuándo viste a la princesa?- preguntó su padre sorprendido

-Nunca dije que fuera la princesa...- respondió Garfield mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las caballerizas

-¿A qué te refieres con que no es la princesa?- preguntó el rey seriamente mientras lo seguía

-Qué la mujer que será mi esposa es una campesina...- dijo Garfield con determinación

-Debes estar bromeando hijo, tú eres un príncipe y te casarás con una princesa- dijo el rey con seriedad

-¡No decidirás por mí!- dijo el joven y se marchó en dirección a su habitación

-Trigón va a matarme...- susurró con temor el padre de Garfield

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Raven llegaba junto con los Teen Fairies al palacio de Azarath. Resguardada en una capa de color azul tirándole al morado, y vestida en la prenda hecha por Starfire, su rostro expresaba seriedad, pero su corazón se encogía de la tristeza<p>

Con bastante sigilo, entraron a una de las habitaciones.

Con magia, Starfire depósito una bellísima corona en la cabeza de Raven

-¡Te sienta muy bien!- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja esperando alegrar a la joven

-Si claro...- respondió la joven de ojos amatistas con su típica monotonía y con cierto sarcasmo -Quisiera estar sola...-

-Como desees...- dijo Robin mientras el y sus amigos salían de la habitación

Raven se sentía traicionada y lo peor de todo devastada.

No podía soportar que aquellas personas que más amaba le ocultaran la verdad, le mintieran y lo peor, la obligaran a hacer algo que no deseaba.

Miró al techo en forma de suplica. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

Tan distraída y ocupada estaba tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos que no se dio cuenta que una sombra apareció en la habitación

Una pequeña esfera de luz verde se formó ante sus ojos y la hipnotizó, atrayéndola hacia un pasadizo del castillo. Lentamente comenzó a descender al sótano del castillo

Cyborg abrió la puerta. Había traído un poco de té para la joven, tiró la bandeja en cuanto vio a la joven caminar hacia el pasadizo. La entrada al pasadizo desapareció.

-¡Chicos es urgente!- gritó el moreno llamando a sus amigos, quienes llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron

-¡Malchior está tras Raven!- dijo Cyborg con preocupación -¡Se la ha llevado!-

Con el poder de su varita, la pelirroja destruyó los muros por donde la princesa se había desvanecido

Buscaron a la joven, pero al hallarla era demasiado tarde. Su destino se había cumplido y Raven yacía en el suelo

-¡Hola Teen Fairies! ¿Buscan a alguien?- dijo con burla Malchior -Ahí está su hermosa princesa...- rio malvadamente y desapareció

La pelirroja se acercó a la joven princesa con algunas lágrimas

-Cuanto lo siento Raven...- murmuró mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro

Cyborg cargó a Raven en brazos y la llevó a una habitación ubicada en la torre del castillo.

Depositó con delicadeza a la joven en una cama

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- preguntó con tristeza

-Dormiremos a todos...- respondió el líder. -Debemos de buscar al joven que la despertará...- agregó refiriéndose al amigo de Raven

Los Teen Fairies durmieron a todos los que se encontraban en el palacio.

-¿Quién podría ser el joven que conoció Raven?- preguntó Cyborg rascándose la nuca

-Tal vez haya ido a la cabaña...- dijo Starfire

-Si fue así debemos apresurarnos- dijo Robin -¡Vamos!-

El grupo de hadas voló en dirección al bosque.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Garfield había llegado a la cabaña. Estaba decidido. Confesaría sus sentimientos a Raven.<p>

Respiró hondamente y tocó la puerta un par de veces. Un débil "Adelante" se escuchó y el joven entró al lugar. Todo estaba oscuro.

Sintió como alguien lo golpeaba en el estómago, después en la espalda, dejándolo en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Recibió más patadas y golpes.

Una vela iluminó el rostro de una joven rubia y de ojos azules. Tenía una sonrisa triunfal

-¡Miren nada más!- dijo Terra con burla -Debía encargarme de un pueblerino y resulta ser el mismísimo príncipe Garfield...-

El mencionado la miró con desprecio

Amarró al joven de pies y manos

-A Malchior le encantará tenerte como invitado...- dijo la chica mientras lo empujaba

Después de algunos minutos, los Teen Fairies habían llegado a la cabaña, más no había nadie.

-Es muy tarde...- dijo Robin -Malchior se lo ha llevado...-

-No nos podemos quedar así, el chico debe despertar a nuestra Raven.- dijo Cyborg con determinación

-El castillo de Malchior queda por la montaña, tal vez podamos burlar a los guardias si nos encogemos- apoyó Starfire

-De acuerdo, nuestro objetivo es rescatar al joven...- dijo el pelinegro -¡Teen Fairies, a la acción!- agregó mientras volaban en dirección al palacio del hechicero.

* * *

><p>En ese momento, Malchior recibía a su "invitado" en una celda vieja y sucia<p>

-Es un placer volvernos a ver, ¿No lo crees?- dijo Malchior con cierta burla mientras observaba a Garfield

El joven de ojos esmeraldas le dedicó una mirada furiosa

-No creciste mucho, enano…- volvió a hablar el hechicero

-En cambio tú ya eres una momia...- dijo el príncipe con burla mientras Malchior lo miraba indignado. Respiró hondo y sonrió con malicia

-Cambiando el tema... Qué vueltas da la vida, ¿No?- dijo el hechicero caminando alrededor de Garfield -Pareciera que fue ayer cuando defendías a la princesa Rachel, y hoy... Hoy estabas dispuesto a renunciar a tu título de príncipe por estar a lado de la joven Raven...-

El chico de ojos esmeraldas lo miró intensamente

Malchior hizo una pequeña esfera gris donde mostraba a Raven dormida en una cama

-¡Raven!- gritó el joven tratando de zafarse de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban

-¿Raven? Ella es la princesa Rachel... Aquella hermosa joven a la que le lance un hechizo y nadie pudo evitarlo...- dijo el hechicero con maldad

-¡Si la tocas te arrepentirás!- advirtió el príncipe con furia

-¿Serás capaz de detenerme? No podrás salir de aquí nunca...- dijo Malchior saliendo de la celda donde se encontraba Garfield, mientras éste seguía luchando contra las cadenas

-Iré a descansar, no bajes la guardia...- dijo el hechicero a su cuervo

-No lo haré...- habló Terra volando hacia la torre del castillo

* * *

><p>Los Teen Fairies habían pasado desapercibidos para todos los guardias de Malchior. Habían llegado a la celda de príncipe<p>

-¡¿Príncipe Garfield?! ¿Tú eres el joven del que está enamorada Raven?- dijo Starfire con bastante sorpresa y alegría

Garfield se sonrojó un poco -No sé si es así, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por salvarla- dijo con decisión

-¡Esa es la actitud!- dijo Cyborg chocando las palmas con el joven. Liberó con un rayo de poder a Garfield

-Necesitarás esto...- dijo Robin dándole una espada y un escudo -Sólo... Cuídalos, son de colección- agregó seriamente

El príncipe salió junto con los Teen Fairies de la celda, pero alguien estaba esperándolos...

-¿Se van tan pronto?- preguntó Terra con malicia y ordenó a los guardias a atacar.

Robin se encargó de algunos guardias dándole tiempo de que escaparan los demás. Después Starfire se encargó de Terra junto con Cyborg

Conforme avanzaban más guardias atacaban. Ayudado por las tres hadas, Garfield llegó hasta su caballo.

Malchior había sido despertado por el ruido de la pelea y al ver el intento para escapar del príncipe, ordenó cerrar las puertas.

Con gran agilidad, Garfield alcanzó a salir, mostrando así su valentía.

-No llegarás a la princesa...- dijo con malicia el hechicero mientras lanzaba un hechizo hacia el castillo de Azarath

Poco a poco enormes espinos crecieron impidiéndole el paso al joven de ojos esmeraldas

-Eso es lo que crees...- dijo Garfield mientras cortaba los espinos con la espada otorgada por Robin

Con gran velocidad, el príncipe se deshizo de la mayoría de espinos y consiguió llegar al castillo.

Molesto, Malchior se transportó hasta el castillo y envuelto de llamas apareció ante Garfield

-¿Crees que será fácil derrotarme?- preguntó -Eso esta por verse...- agregó mientras reía malévolamente

Y ante los ojos del joven de esmeraldas, el hechicero se transformó en un enorme dragón negro

Malchior no esperó para atacar y lanzó llamas hacia el príncipe, quien se cubrió con el escudo

-¡Le dije que era de colección!- dijo molesto Robin mientras Cyborg se comía las uñas de los nervios y Starfire golpeaba a Terra quien había llegado a ayudar a Malchior

Otro ataque de parte del hechicero hizo que los demás espinos se incendiaran. Garfield lo golpeaba en el hocico sin temor.

Un más ataque hizo que el príncipe perdiera sus armas

-¡NOOO!- exclamó el líder de los Teen Fairies -¡Eran edición limitada!-

-¿Estás listo para perder?- dijo Malchior con burla mientras se preparaba para atacar al príncipe

Garfield comenzó a rezar.

Sus oraciones fueron escuchadas, pues ante el apareció Cyborg

-Toma...- dijo el moreno dándole un frasco -Bébetelo y piensa en una forma de derrotar a Malchior- agregó mientras huía

El joven así lo hizo y antes que el dragón lo atacara, un Tiranosaurio Rex verde golpeó al hechicero.

Gracias a una poción que Cyborg había hecho, el príncipe Garfield se había convertido en un dinosaurio.

Con un fuerte golpe tumbó al dragón.

Malchior se levantó furioso y comenzó a golpear al joven.

Una gran batalla comenzó entre las enormes criaturas. Rasguños, mordidas, patadas y golpes le otorgaron la victoria al príncipe quien había dejado al hechicero caer en un precipicio.

El príncipe Garfield regresó a su forma humana y vio como el dragón se esfumaba en una nube de polvo gris.

Poco a poco, los espinos que rodeaban el castillo desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Como si fuera movido por un resorte, el príncipe Garfield se dirigió a la torre más alta del castillo.

_I hope it's true  
>This vision is more<br>Than what it seems_

Ahí, encontró a la joven dueña de sus pensamientos y la que le sacaba suspiros.

_Cause if dreams come true  
>I know what we'll do<em>

Se acercó a ella y observó sus labios que pedían ser besados.

Acabando con la distancia entre ellos dos, le dio a la princesa un tierno beso. Su primer beso.

_We'll dance once again  
>The way we did then upon a dream<em>

Raven comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces y una sonrisa asomó por sus labios mientras se levantaba para abrazar a Garfield

_Once upon a time  
>I dreamed we'd be together in love forever<em>

Sólo unos minutos después, todos en el palacio comenzaron a despertar mientras se preguntaban que es lo que había pasado.

-No me lo vas a creer Mark, soñé que me decías que tu hijo iba a casarse con una campesina...- decía entre risas el rey Trigón -¿Lo puedes creer?-

El rey Mark rio nervioso -Sobre eso...- comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido las trompetas que anunciaban la llegada de la princesa Rachel, que venía acompañada del príncipe Garfield

_Once upon a night  
>I was wishing for a never, a never ending<em>

La joven de amatistas fue a saludar a sus padres con un cálido abrazo mientras saludaba al padre de su prometido con una reverencia

_Once upon a time  
>Once upon a night<br>Once upon a wish  
>Once upon a dream<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

-¿Me concederías ésta pieza, Rae?- dijo Garfield con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto, Gar- dijo Rachel del mismo modo haciendo más grande la sonrisa de Garfield

Ambos comenzaron a danzar en perfecta sincronía

_Once upon a night  
>I was wishing for a never, a never ending<em>

-¡No se acerquen tanto!-exclamó el rey Trigón

-Trigón tranquilízate, por favor. Es sólo un baile...- regañaba Arella a su esposo.

Desde el piso de arriba, los Teen Fairies veían a la princesa y al príncipe bailar.

_Once upon a time  
>Once upon a night<br>Once upon a wish  
>Once upon a love<em>

-¡Ahora todo es tan glorioso!- exclamó la joven pelirroja con una sonrisa

-Lo sé. Y el príncipe derrotó a Malchior gracias a mi brillante idea...- dijo Robin con suficiencia

-¿Tu brillante idea? Tú sólo le diste una horrenda espada y tonto escudo- dijo Cyborg con disgusto -Yo le di la clave de la victoria...- agregó con superioridad

-No era una horrenda espada y un tonto escudo. ¡Eran de colección!- dijo el pelinegro indignado

-Claro. Colección versión pirata...- dijo con burla el moreno

Los dos chicos entraban en discusión mientras Starfire reía de ellos.

Giró su vista hacia Rachel y Garfield, que aun bailaban.

Ambos se miraban profundamente con la sonrisa aún en sus rostros.

Se acercaron lentamente y se unieron en un beso cargado de amor.

_(Once upon a time)  
>(Once upon a night)<br>(Once upon a wish)  
>Once upon a dream<em>

* * *

><p>-Ambos vivieron felices para siempre...- La tamaraneana finalizó el cuento con una sonrisa. Acarició la cabeza de Sedita. La pequeña larva se había dormido. La joven se dirigió a la cocina<p>

-Vamos Rae, sólo por hoy… ¿Si?- dijo Chico Bestia con una carita de perrito regañado.

-¿Si lo hago, dejarás de insistir?- preguntó la joven empática con monotonía mientras el chico meta morfo asentía -De acuerdo... Sólo por hoy...-

Chico Bestia sonrió mientras colocaba una película en la televisión y traía palomitas.

-¿Qué hacen, amigos míos?- preguntó Starfire con una sonrisa

-Nada. Chico Bestia quería ver una película...- respondió Raven -Así que lo acompañaré por un rato...-agregó con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

-¡Qué bien! Iré a ver a Robin. Disfruten de la película...- dijo la pelirroja mientras se iba

-Gracias Star...- dijo el chico meta morfo mientras se sentaba a un lado de la joven mitad demonio

Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa asomó por los labios de la pelirroja.

_Once upon a dream  
>Once upon a dream<br>Once upon a dream_

••• _**¿Fin? •••**_

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado (resultó más largo de lo que esperaba n.n')<p> 


End file.
